What I've Come To Love About You
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: There once was a blue princess that hated everything about herself. Yet this changed when a mysterious prince came along, freeing her of her burning hate yet this he had to leave. With courage & bravery she begins her own life in search of the prince.OCX?


**POV Aoiki**

'_I've always hated my hair. How it can never hold curls, grow as long as Nee-san's hair, and most of all the dreadful color that it is, blue.'_

'_No matter what my friends say or what my family may say no one really wants bright blue hair.'_

'_That's until I meet him. He would say that my hair shines like the ocean that he grew up with or he'll say it reminds him of the sky that he saw once while traveling. He'd never ridicule me about how it was always straight and short, or how much it'd burn his eyes when the sun reflected off of it. He like'd it the way it was, nothing fancy, nothing strange, just normal.'_

'_I didn't know him for long or where he was from but I did know one thing. He was different, strange, mysterious then other boy's whom I've meet or seen. He'd always take time out of his schedule to see my needs, wants, or desire just to see him.'_

'_Yet this fairy tale of a life came to an abrupt stop, when he was left to continue his journey to become a Pokemon Master.'_

'_I knew that I was the source that held him back, so I letted him go. Altho it pained my heart with all my mighty, I knew that one day we would meet again.'_

'_To kept the memories that we shared alive, I've come to love this beautiful hair of mines.'_

Excitement rush through my veins and pounded against my chest. Looking behind me I check to see if my companions, Ponyta, Girafariga, and Luxray , were still behind me. Seeing their' smiling faces look up at me, I looked froward and continued to run to The Meadow.

The Meadow was a place where trainers could battle each other, yet no one could disrupt the ecosystem or the wild pokemon that lived within it. The Meadow was developed by my Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather, whom traveled around the whole world and added strange new things to this place that has been made in other places; like statues of all the Legendary Pokemon in a giant circle that surrounds The Meadow each statue bearing the land in which each pokemon is suppose to rein over or live in or replicas of buildings, castles and other statues that deals with a Legendary Pokemon. They say that all Legendary Pokemon came to this place or will come to this place every 500 years. So in celebration of the 500 year mark, my family is hosting a huge festival where trainers, gym leaders, battle frontier, common people, and the Elite Four and Masters can come together and celebrate as one. But before me or anyone else can celebrate a lot of work has to be put in, leaving me and other people whom my parents and other people condemn to be geniuses to put this whole thing together. Luckily for us and them, the famous people brought people who they think can help us.

Aside from that mini-story, the reason why me and my pokemon are running with all our might is because I forgot that I have the key, the only key, to open the gates to the public.

You see many would come here and try to steal things so my parent's parents came up with an wonderful idea, yet dumb to me, that only one person should hold onto the key. With this key humans can get inside The Meadow other wise only pokemon can that have no technology on them or any leash or anything linked to the humans to get in. Now going back to the problem at hand. I, Aoiki, must now run to home after only receiving the message to come back home three days ago to let some strange into the house. Sounds crazy right well it is, but aside from that matter it's my job, my duty as the keeper to come home when ever summoned to do so.

Now if one thinks running down a hill is fun then you're insane! Cause this is what happens next in my dumb clumsy life.

Breath going out, feet sore as hell, and bruises from falling all the time, I, Aoiki, lost footing on the hill that lead to The Meadow, home.

Feeling gravity slip away from my grasp, I started to scream as did my pokemon. Who doesn't fear a fall to where there seems to be no end to. Scream to the top of my lungs, I saw out of the corner of my eye, that my pokemon were trying desperately to rescue me. Glancing froward I saw that I was about to smash into a boulder, bracing for impact, I saw Girafariga preform psybeam on the boulder, while Ponyta used Agility and Luxray Bite to get me onto Girafariga back, who was now beside me. Feeling relief wash over myself I gripped onto Girafariga's neck and rode on top of him with Ponyta and Luxray beside us, seeing how this made travel faster and less cuts and bruises to tend to later.

Glancing around Girafariga's neck I saw my home just bellow us. "Hideaki (Girafariga), Tomomi (Ponyta), and Isamu (Luxray) get ready to jump! I want to give these new comers a fright for their money!" I yelled to my three pokemon.

Seeing that they nodded their heads in agreement, I myself prepared for the bumpy jump downwards.

Soaring though the sky, well more like gliding for a few mere seconds, I felt like I could touch the sky. But feeling the affects of gravity pulling onto us, I looked down to see that no one notice that me and my pokemon were about to fall on top of them.

"Look out bellow!" I screamed with my hand cupped around my mouth. Looking down I saw their faces full of panic and surprise, making me smile from the inside out.

Still smiling, me and my pokemon landed with a loud 'thump.' Hopping off of Hideaki's(Girafariga's) back I bowed down as gracefully as I could to the crowd of people. Standing back up, I then introduced myself to everyone with a huge smile on my face, "Hey Everyone my name is Aoiki! Please to meet ya all!"


End file.
